Bleeds the colored melody
by Willofhounds
Summary: Oliver never expected to return to Starling City. He never expected to come across the man who hated his extistance since he was 13. Or to find out the reason behind the hatred. Secrets of the past are revealed and new friends are made.
1. Chapter 1

A/N a new Jason Bourne arrow fanfiction. This one is a little different from my previous attempts. This will have both the books and the movies. Thank you FeralG3 for the request and the ideas.

Oliver's POV

Dreamscape

"Snake Lady, Snake Lady! Respond! What are your sector coordinates?"

They were heading into Tam Quan and Delta would not break silence. He knew where they were and that was all that mattered. Command Saigon could go to hell, he wasn't about to give the North Viet monitoring posts an inkling as to where they were going.

"If you won't or can't respond, Snake Lady, stay below six hundred feet! This is a friend talking, you assholes! You don't have many down here! Their radar will pick you up over six-fifty. I know that, Saigon, and my pilot knows it, even if he doesn't like it, and I still won't break silence.

"Snake Lady, we've completely lost you! Can any retard on that mission read an air map?"

Yes, I can read one very well, Saigon. Do you think I'd go up with my team trusting any of you? Goddamnit, that's my brother down there! I'm not important to you but he is!

End of dreamscape

He sat up straight in his seat drawing the attention of his men. Echo sat next to him. The Frenchman looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Just as Oliver wasn't willingly sleeping, neither did Echo. None of his men slept willingly.

Echo asked his brown eyes meeting Oliver's grey ones, "Are you okay, Delta?"

Oliver replied, "As well as I can be. Its still hard to believe we are returning."

Returning home as not the people they were but the killers they had become. Less than half of Medusa was being allowed to return. Most of the others were being locked away. What was left was taken by Abbot. A new program was initiated.

Century Team 12 was asked if they wanted to take part. They were given a real choice. Not a single one gave an answer. Instead they all looked to him. They would follow him to the ends of the Earth. All he would have to do was ask.

All he had done was shake his head in answer. They would not be joining this new program. All he wanted was to heal and let those closest to him heal.

Gordon had already returned to the Webb estate. He extended the invitation for Oliver to come back as well but it didn't feel right. Oliver had become David to get away from the pain. Only to be embraced by it again in Medusa. Now he was more broken than before and was returning to a city he thought he put behind him.

A familiar voice said coming up on their right, "You don't have to go back, Delta. Almanac is more than willing to hole you up until you heal."

"I can't run from my past forever, Alex. It is time I face Starling City once again."

Alex nodded. His eyes were almost the exact same as Oliver's. A blue grey from his time in Medusa. Though he walked away with the worst of injuries. A landmine destroying most of the ligaments in his leg. Alex walked with a heavy limp but could still fight with the best of them.

Alex took the set of seats across from them as the plane began its descent. Oliver glanced slightly out the window. Already he could see the city beginning to form below them. From the first time in seven years he was back in Starling City.

As the approached the tarmac he could see several people standing there. Alex must have called his family. There were days he wanted to strangle his handler. It seemed this would be one of those days.

Echo laughed lightly, "Conklin you better run. Delta here, looks like he wants to kill you."

Conklin scowled good naturedly but didn't move. The landing was near impreceptible even to them. Whoever their pilot was, they were good.

When they stopped his entire team was on their feet. For most of them this was where they got off. Echo would say his goodbyes but he was off to France. Back to his own home country. Only through his service was he allowed back.

They grabbed their bags. Only one of them really had more than one. Alex kept most of the equipment he used. So his bags were packed full. Oliver's was light only holding a handful of clothes, his sidearm, a knife, and his journal. His bow and quiver were locked away in one of his safe boxes. That box was going to a safe house in downtown.

Oliver was the first off the plane blinking so not to be blinded by the sudden light. One of the first people he saw was his mother. She had a hand over her mouth her green eyes wet with tears.

He moved down the stairs towards the small crowd. Several people were in suits and no doubt worked with Alex. A single man stood out however.

He didn't hold himself like a family member or an agent. His hazel eyes were calm and assessing. Doctor his mind supplied. That must be the doctor that Alex wanted him to talk to.

Great, more doctors. If there was one thing in the world that he hated above all others it was doctors. They wanted to drug people like him to the gills. That wouldn't do him or his men any gold. This new doctor would be one that they had to keep an eye on.

Oliver's attention was drawn to sudden movement. It took all of his self control not to react violently, though it was a near thing. He was engulfed into warm familiar arms. He stiffened unsure how to respond.

"Oliver. My beautiful baby boy,"came his mother's cries," We thought you were dead. It's been almost seven years now. Where have you been?"

He didn't know how to answer that. How could he tell his mother that he was a killer? That he killed more people than he could keep track of.

Alex replied coming up to stand by his shoulder, "Mrs. Queen he has been with us. As I explained when we met two weeks ago he is going to need time to heal. Doctor Morris Panov has been assigned... Dont give me that look, Oliver. It's for your own good. He specializes in cases of PTSD and has been a trustworthy friend and doctor for many years."

The doctor was watching from a distance. He was close enough to intervene but far enough to give some privacy.

Oliver noted that there was two other people. A greying blond haired stood off to the side. He had cold green eyes that Oliver was all too familiar with. Robert Queen. It seemed his father was still alive.

The other was a brown skinned man with warm brown eyes. He felt familiar to Oliver but the younger man could not quite place it.

His mother finally released him and allowed Oliver to step back. He did and took notice that his men were beginning to disperse. Their eyes turned to him and gave him a nod. They would go about their own lives. However if he ever needed them, they would be there for him.

Moira said pushing him slightly towards the brown skinned man and his father. "Oliver there is someone you must meet. This is Walter Steele. He is your father's best friend and CFO at the company."

Now he knew where he had seen the man before. Walter had been at all the meetings that Oliver went to. At least when Robert still treated him like a human being.

He greeted cordially, "Mr. Steele, it's been a long time," slightly colder he said to his father,"Father."

Robert Queen said equally as cold, "Oliver."

Walter said his eyes glancing down to the dog tags on his shirt, "That it has, Oliver. But please, call me Walter. There is no need for formalities amongst family."

Alex said interrupting, "We need to move off the tarmac. The plane is getting ready to take off again. Oliver you need to go to the hospital and get a check up. I know for a fact you did not let the doctors look at you."

He opened his mouth to argue but several sharp looks cut him off. It seemed he would not win this fight.

The ride was made in near silence. He insisted on riding with Alex who insisted on the doctor coming. Oliver didn't trust the newcomer but kept his silence.

They went to Starling General hospital. It was a place he had frequented in his youth. A sense of self preservation was not something he had even at a young age.

The moment he walked in nurses and doctors alike rushed to him. They recognized him without a question. It was the sharp movements that almost became his undoing.

Fight or flight instincts had been honed during his time in Tam Quan. If one didn't react accordingly they ended up dead.

To everyone's surprise it was the doctor that he didn't have a name for that stepped in. He said in a low tenor that had a soothing effect on his instincts, "Everybody take a step back for a moment. Instead of rushing him one doctor and one nurse. We need a room that doesn't have anyone else it."

That had everyone taking a step back and look at each. A silver haired doctor with kind green eyes stepped forward. Oliver watched him warily his grey eyes untrusting.

The man said softly as if talking to a spooked animal, "My name is Lukas Banks. Come on. Let's get you in a room, Mr. Queen. "

He stared for a moment longer before giving a short nod. He followed the man with the psychiatrist and his family right behind him.


	2. Reunions part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: glad you enjoyed it my friend. Glad to see you back around again.

lizasandorthien1: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it. A/B/O are some of my favorite fics. Though this was a request and they chose for it not to be.

Oliver's POV

He stood staring out over the city he once called home. It had been five years since he left the college at 16 almost 17 and joined the CIA. They recruited him right there in college. Not because of his name. But for the talent he his behind his playboy placad.

A placad he was having trouble putting back up. Years in Tam Quan had taken its toll. A leader of the most insane bunch of killers the world would never know about.

No one thought a scholar could make it in Medusa. The terrible black ops group that killed and went on insane missions. Yet he had. Not only had he survived the group. He thrived in it. Becoming Delta of century team 12.

A team that had been known for doing the impossible. Their leader taking out any who stood in his way. The only one he would listen to would be Echo. His second and trusted advisor.

Now he was back in Starling City. During his time away he had heard about Sarah's disappearance two years after his own. Only recently had she been found. Out on an old Chinese island called Lian Yu. Her disappearance set right before his entry into Medusa. Now she too had returned. From what he understood she was different. Made him wonder if she was like him.

Since coming into the hospital he had been poked and prodded. They stripped him down to underwear. Currently he was back in the clothes he wore when they arrived.

His mother and father were outside the room. He had little interest in what the doctors said. He knew his body was a mess. It had been for years. Torn apart by bullets, knives, and shrapnel.

His mind was an even bigger mess than his body. That was why they assigned the doctor to follow him. A man that he didn't trust.

A sound behind him made him whirl around. Looking for anything or anyone that could be a threat. Instead he saw the brown haired doctor. His hazel eyes searching Oliver's grey ones.

The man asked softly his hands extended palms up," Do you remember me, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver did remember him. Those in Medusa who had been allowed to return to their old lives were assigned a doctor. More specifically a psychiatrist. Someone who would make sure of their mental health and take care of any problems.

His doctor was Morris Panov. From what Alex had told him this man could be trusted. That Alex went to him himself for someone to talk to.

Finally he answered the man that he didn't trust," I remember you doctor. What's the verdict?"

A voice said from behind the doctor causing Oliver to startle violently," Ten percent of your body mainly chest area is covered in scar tissue. At least four broken bones that haven't healed correctly. If I didn't know any better Mr. Queen I would say you fought in a war."

He watched the new man with greying brown hair walk in. He wore a white lab coat. His movements were slow as if approaching a skittish animal.

Oliver didn't answer him. Just watched the man warily. Trust didn't come easily to him anymore. Even though he knew this man from his childhood he didn't trust him.

His mother and father were right behind them. Walter Steele stood just outside the room. His dark eyes watching everything happening.

Oliver answered his eyes glaring at the doctor who looked after him, "You know nothing. I have been through more than most see in a life time. If you push me you will regret it."

She stepped towards him and instinctively he took a step back from her. Though one set of instincts wanted him to run at her. The other set born from his time in Medusa told him to push her away. That she wouldn't accept what he had become.

Panov got between them and said in a calming voice," Easy now, Mr. Queen. Take a deep breath," Oliver did so. Feeling his heart that he didn't know had been racing slow," Mrs. Queen I am Doctor Morris Panov. Currently I am assigned to your son for reasons I cannot disclose. If you try to approach him it must be done carefully. Or let him come to you."

A dark look crossed Oliver's face as he glared at the doctor. Said doctor only stared calmly back at him. In the doctor's hazel eyes there was acceptance. Whatever he went with Doctor Panov would support him. As long as it didn't hurt anyone.

He then turned back to his mother. Her eyes held hope. Hope that he would come to her. For a moment he wanted to run from the room. Go anywhere else but here. Then it passed.

That's when his father caught his eye. There was a challenge in them. It was obvious the man thought of him as a coward. This was the chance to prove him wrong.

Oliver took a small tentative step towards her. Then he paused and took another. This continued until he stood before her.

Slowly and unsurely he wrapped his arms around her. Allowing him to relax into her hold as she wrapped her arms around him.

It wasn't long before he pulled away. Unable to allow himself to show such weakness for very long. Panov gave him an approving nod.

Oliver almost tsked in response. He didn't need or want the doctor's approval.

Robert Queen however just looked away. There was a faint look of scorn on his face. No matter what he did or didn't do, it seemed his father would never approve of him. That was fine he didn't want the man's approval anymore than the doctor's.

The rest of the time in the hospital was spent filling out paperwork. When his mother had read through his file she went a deathly pale color. Something that he decided he would investigate later.

An hour later he was released an on his way home. His mother tried to start conversation between them. Oliver wasn't in the mood for small chat. His answers were short and brief as he stared out the window.

For the first time in seven years he would step foot in the queen mansion. On the outside it had seemed like the mansion hadn't changed at all. It was still larger than they needed.

His instincts told him too many way to get in. Not enough people to protect it. Even century team 12 would have difficulty defending this place in an event of an attack.

When the car stopped Moira was the first to get out. Oliver followed her with Panov on his heels. Their sessions would be held here or at the man's clinic in downtown.

When the driver went to get his bag out of the trunk Oliver stopped him. The bag was full of his Medusa gear. The last thing he needed was them spilling out over the lawn. That would bring many uncomfortable questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

His mother said as they entered the house," Your room is just how you left it. I didn't have the heart to change it once you disappeared."

His father was already disappearing into another part of the house. Good riddance was his first thought. The sooner Oliver could find his own place the happier he would be. There was too much bad blood between him and his father.

A voice that he hadn't heard for years said from above him," Mom..."

He looked up a smile on crossed his face. It was a true smile. Not the fake ones he had given everyone else. Thea stood looking down at him in shock. He looked down at himself.

He was wearing a black button down shirt with a white undershirt and black cargo pants. On top of his black shirt was his dog tags. The only name on that was Delta. His tags had his callsign and team number.

Thea said her eyes filling with tears," Ollie... you're alive."

More footsteps no doubt drawn by the commotion come. Oliver's eyes widened with surprise as he recognized the young woman who appeared. Anna...


	3. Reunions part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

SandorthienLiza: thanks for your review my friend. To each their own. Ra's/Oliver was the first fanfiction I read and I fell in love with it. If I can do it I usually do. Requests for me are always a challenge. I love seeing other people's ideas and giving them life.

white collar black wolf: thanks for your review my friend.

Anna's POV

When Thea invited her over she wasn't expecting. Moira had simply told them that there was an emergency meeting she had to attend. Anna's sharp eyes noted that both her and Robert looked uncomfortable. It was as if they were hiding a secret.

Seeing Oliver walk in the door several hours later had been a shock. The boy she had a crush on for years had returned.

Everyone including Robert and Moira thought Oliver was dead. People didn't just disappear like that without a trace. Now here he was wearing all black looking decidedly uncomfortable. On top of his shirt was a pair of dog tags. Did Oliver join the military?

She was startled from her thoughts as Thea raced down the stairs. She wrapped Oliver in an enormous bear hug. Thea couldn't see it but Anna did. She saw the wince he gave when his sister squeezed to hard. Oliver was hurt.

Anna made her way down the stairs so that she could greet him properly. She had to wonder if he even remembered her. The family she came from was originally from Korea. Her mother and father immigrated to Starling just before she was born. While they weren't rich by any means she was best friends with Thea.

Thea took her in when she landed a scholarship at a private school. Most of the other students looked down on her because she wasn't rich like them. With her grades she was first in their class and always trying to help Thea keep up.

Then Thea started using drugs. Anna refused to use them but neither did she stop Thea. She didn't want to lose her only friend.

Oliver said his voice gruff from lack of use, "Anna, Speedy, it's been a long time."

Thea pushed her brother playfully as she replied, "Worst nickname ever."

Anna asked concern lacing her tone, "Are you okay? I saw you wince when Thea hugged you."

That had Thea turning her attention on her brother. Oliver gave a half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes when he replied, "I'm fine. Its nothing that won't heal in a few days. I'm going to my room. I see everyone when it's time for dinner."

He didn't wait for an answer instead made his way up the stairs. A sigh alerted Anna to another presence. A man in his early thirties stood a little off to the side. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. They were gentle as they watched the retreating back.

The man said as Oliver disappeared from sight, "I am Doctor Morris Panov. I was assigned to Mr. Queen given what he has done the last few years."

Panov's POV

His hazel eyes watched the twenty three year old leave the room. When Alex had told him about the killer from Medusa he had not believed it. How could some one so young be that good? In his mind it wasn't conceivable.

Morris was pulled out of his thoughts by a question," Is there anything we can do to help, Oliver, doctor?"

Morris sighed as he learned forward looking at the elder Queen. She was a doting mother from what he could tell. Though like Oliver Queen she had her secrets.

He wondered if she knew her daughter was into drugs. Probably not or was avoiding the truth. Both scenarios were possible.

Then there was Robert Queen. Morris's trained eye had not missed the hostility between father and son. There was something behind that and he would find out eventually.

When he spoke it was in his soft toned voice when dealing with an anxious paitent," He will need to have sessions with me. At least three times a week. For your own safety I must ask that you do not try to wake him from a nightmare. Or try to pull him out of a flashback. He tends to react violently. So long as he is not touched he will not hurt anyone."

So far only Alex had been able to touch him. Mainly it was due to his prior experience with the man. The man knew him. Had known him for years.

Moira Queen looked at him in disbelief. Sighing he continued," There are things I can't tell you. Did you see the necklace that your son was wearing?"

He saw the confusion then recognition. She recognized that he was wearing dog tags. Only the military wore those. She covered her mouth in horror.

She asked," What happened to him? How did he get in the military?"

Shaking his head Morris said," Even I don't know that. He hasn't told me much yet. I only know what's in his file."

It wasn't much either. Alex must have known who Delta was. Or David Webb as Alex called him.

Walter Steele said trying to comfort his friend," We won't. Do you have a number we can reach you at? Just in case."

Morris pulled out a card and wrote out his personal number on the back. That way they had both his numbers in case of something happening. When they took the numbers and nodded.

He would stay for dinner but that was it. For the moment they didn't trust him. Hopefully they would be begin to trust him after awhile.


End file.
